


Give Love, Laugh Lots

by CommunionNimrod



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Laughter During Sex, M/M, it's what they deserve, they're happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod
Summary: They have sealed the Breach, saved the world, and finally taken that first step into a relationship with one another.  What could be a better cause for celebration?  Hermann and Newt still have a lot of work to do, a lot of clean up and cataloguing and who knows what else, but now they can finally have fun again.  Sexy fun?  Definitely.





	Give Love, Laugh Lots

**Author's Note:**

> Another submission for the Newmann Porn Fest 2K18. This chosen prompt was laughter during sex. <3 This is also one of my first serious dives into writing in present tense as opposed to past.

The first time they have sex is … well, a disaster.  It’s a whirlwind of adrenaline, desperation, and inexperience with one another thrown into a proverbial box of chaos.  However, Hermann doesn’t really think about the negative parts of it. He doesn’t think about the pain he felt in his hip as Newton got too eager and made them tumble into bed together, or how they had to try four or five different positions before they found one comfortable and accommodating for them both.  He doesn’t think about how Newton had to guide him as Hermann began to finger him, or the tense and almost frustrating handful of moments before he  _ finally _ curled his fingers just right.

Hermann  **does** think about the way Newton moaned and writhed underneath him when he finally did brush his fingertips against his prostate; the way Newton had yelped and clenched around his fingers was incredible to experience.  He thinks about how tight Newton had been as he thrust into him for the first time, and how amazing it had felt when Newton wrapped his legs around Hermann’s waist. Even with the extra pillows, the position had been awful on Hermann’s leg, but that had been the last thing on his mind at the time.  He regretted it the following day, once the stiffness and aching settled in, but if given the chance, Hermann would do it the same all over again.

They’ve had sex a few times since then, each time vastly improved over the one before.  After the initial rush, hyped up from helping to save the world and both of them hit with the realization that their feelings weren’t one-sided, they both seemed to realize that they could just … slow down.   _ We have all the time in the world _ , Hermann had gasped into Newton’s mouth as they were slowing rocking against each other one night, and it was true, they really DO.  There was no longer an alien threat looming over their heads, trying to end the world. There was peace. There was plenty of work to be done still, much to log and recover before they can really sit back and wonder What’s Next, but.  They did it. All of them.

It makes Hermann smile.  It’s as if a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he can  _ live _ again.  He can let himself be a bit playful, a bit selfish, a bit needy.  He can want again. And oh,  **_oh_ ** , does he want.  He does not remember the last time he was so single-mindedly focused on being intimate with someone.  His sexual history is unimpressive, and became practically non-existent when he joined the PPDC, so it’s almost as if his libido is like  “Oh hey, we’re doing this again? Fantastic.”

Speaking of, Hermann can’t help but wonder where the man who has so successfully captured his seemingly constant desire is.  A quick glance at his phone shows Hermann that it has been half an hour since he finished his work for the day and, per Newton’s request, came into his lab partner’s messy quarters.  

“I’m almost done, give me ten more minutes and then I’m gonna rock your world,” Newton had told him.  It’s such a silly phrase, one that makes Hermann roll his eyes even now, but he can’t deny how it makes his heart beat faster too.  Ten minutes turned into thirty, however, and Hermann is still by himself.

_ Lose track of time out there?  -H _

Hermann leans over and sets his phone down on the small table next to the bed after firing off the text, balancing it carefully on top of a stack of books, and then stretches back comfortably on the arrangement of pillows he was still poking and prodding at.  Finding the right balance of support and comfort with a pillow mound was easily its own type of science, and one he excelled at.

The text worked, of course.  Within five minutes Hermann can hear hurried steps approaching and the telltale thunk of the heavy Shatterdome door being opened.  Hermann smirks and wiggles back against pillow mound a bit more.

“God dude, I’m so sorry,” Newton is already babbling the second he comes into view, barely waiting for the door to shut behind him before he’s toeing out of his shoes and tugging at his tie.  Hermann just smiles, watching the man fidget with his clothing without having even made eye contact yet. “I did, I was trying to finalize the Otachi logs, and I just…  _ Oh _ .”

Finally Newton is looking at him, and when they make eye contact his entire vibrating energy stills.  Hermann smirks, arching an eyebrow. It’s not like he’s stretched out across Newton’s PPDC-issued bed completely naked or anything, but he has already stripped down to his socks, boxers, and undershirt.  Compared to his normal ensemble of clothing, though, Hermann does concede that it’s as close to naked as he could really be.

“By all means, don’t let me keep you if you didn’t reach a good stopping point,” Hermann teases, already knowing there’s no way Newton is leaving the room until tomorrow morning.  “I’m sure I can find … other ways to occupy my evening.”

“Oh  **hell** no, I told you I was gonna rock your world tonight and that’s just what I’m gonna do, sexy,” Newton grins, kicking off a shoe and jogging forward as he works on his tie again.  Hermann’s heart skips a beat, eager for Newton to join him on the bed and warm him up properly. However, as Newton rushes forward, he stumbles and yelps, his eyes going comically wide as he falls forward and disappears from view.

“ _ Newton _ !” Hermann shouts, pushing himself into a sitting position so he can lean forward and try to find where Newton had crashed to the floor.  A tattooed forearm pops up into view, leather bracelets wiggling as Newton curls his hand into a thumbs up.

“M’fine,” Newton says, his voice muffled from where his face is clearly pressing into the floor.

Hermann blinks, processing what just happened and letting the sight replay in his mind.  No doubt Newton had just tripped over something strewn across his floor (Hermann is ALWAYS fussing at him to clean up in here …) and has actually, honest to goodness, face planted.  It’s something Hermann thinks he’s only seen in movies before. It’s ridiculous.

It’s  _ hilarious. _

Hermann doesn’t meant to start laughing, he really doesn’t, and at first he does a fairly good job of containing himself.  A little huff in amusement, a grin that has him biting his lip to keep from getting out of control, and Newton is none the wiser.  But then the man is pushing himself up, his head popping into view; his glasses are crooked and his nose is red from bumping against the floor, and Hermann …  can no longer contain himself.

What was a huff turns into a giggle, which quickly turns into even harder laughter.  Newton blinks in confusion, sniffing as he adjusts his glasses, and it just makes Hermann laugh even more.  He can feel the mattress dip slightly as Newton pushes himself to his feet, and Hermann covers his mouth with one hand and tilts his head down in a feeble attempt to obscure the outburst.

“Shit, I didn’t know you liked physical comedy so much,” Newton teases, tugging his tie off and dropping it on the floor.

“You … should have seen your face,” Hermann laughs, leaning back into the pillows again and covering his face with both hands.  His shoulders are trembling with more and more giggles, even as he begins to quiet himself.

Newton is grinning too, even if Hermann can’t see it.  He works quickly to unbutton his shirt and hops on the bed, crawling up it until he’s hovering over Hermann.  He settles his knees on either side of Hermann’s hips and reaches out, gently taking hold of his wrists and tugging them away from his face.

“Let me see you,” Newton requests, grinning.  “Dude, if people knew how beautiful you looked when you smiled.”

Hermann’s laughter finally fades, his mouth still in a wide grin as he gazes up at Newton.  His heart starts beating faster, and his eyes flick down to the exposed colorful skin of Newton’s chest.  Hermann can feel his cheeks getting warm with a blush at the compliment - honestly how can Newton sit there and call him  _ beautiful _ \- and he lets out a shaky breath as Newton presses in closer.

When their lips connect, Hermann hums happily.  Newton has let go of his wrists to rest his weight on his arms, bracing against the pillows and the mattress, so Hermann wraps his arms around Newton’s neck and tugs him closer.  He deepens the kiss eagerly, grabbing the back of Newton’s shirt and smiling against his lips.

“Mmmm, babe, every time I see you,” Newton mumbled , tugging on Hermann’s bottom lip and wiggling his eyebrows.  “My cardiovascular system gets  **all** worked up.”

“Are you honestly using cheesy pick-up lines on me right now?” Hermann asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Mmmm, yep, let’s find out our combined volume-” Newton starts with a smirk, before getting cut off as Hermann smashes their lips together in another heated kiss.

“Mmm, Newton, you and I must have the same natural frequency,” Hermann giggles, sliding his fingers into Newton’s hair.  Two could play this game. “Because it seems as though we resonate together.”

“Herms, you have nicer legs than an isosceles right triangle.”

Hermann blinks, falling silent.  Newton pulls back and tilts his head curiously.  There’s a still moment between them, one that really only lasts for a brief second, and then Hermann is bursting out into the loudest fit of laughter Newton has ever heard.  He curls forward, pressing his forehead against Newton’s exposed collarbone, laughing so hard it brings tears to his eyes. He was not expecting Newton to go that route, clearly.  He tries getting himself under control, but the more Hermann tries to quiet himself, the harder he laughs.

Hermann can hear Newton start to laugh too.  It’s a softer sound, beautiful even, and something that Hermann loves the idea of basking in if he could … stop laughing.  He’s feeling so giddy though, and the pick up line was so horrendous, yet so  _ perfect _ ;  Newton is always talking about his legs, after all.

Newton’s hands are on him again, touching his sides and stomach and slipping underneath his shirt, calloused fingers dancing along the soft skin under his belly button.  Hermann gasps softly, and his laughter comes back anew, a tear sliding down his cheek, and then … Then he snorts.

Hermann’s hands fly to his mouth immediately.  He’s panting, trying to recover from laughing so hard, and the snort is so  **loud** and unexpected that it halts his fit completely.  Newton freezes, staring at him in disbelief.

“Oh my god, dude,” Newton says, almost like he’s in awe.  “Oh. My GOD.”

“Shut up, Newton,” Hermann huffs, his face and the tips of his ears turning bright red.

“You totally just snorted!  You! Snorted!”

“Shut  _ up _ Newton,” Hermann repeats, but Newton is ignoring him in favor of giggling rather hard himself.

“Holy shit that was amazing, I’ve pictured it before - wondered if it was something you’d ever done, because I’m  _ me _ , so honestly it shouldn’t be that strange - but this was better than anything I could have ever imagined,” Newton rambles, beaming and starting to lean in again.  Groaning, Hermann turns his head to the side and pushes out, shoving Newton in his embarrassment. 

“Hey!” Newton cries out.

Honestly, Hermann didn’t mean to push so hard.  Really. However, his upper body strength combined with Newton being completely unprepared for the shove, sends the biologist tumbling off the edge of the bed and falling down onto the floor again.  He yelps as he falls, a very similar noise to the one he made when he first fell, and Hermann gasps in surprise.

“Newton, oh I am so sorry,” Hermann gasps, rolling onto his good side and leaning over the edge of the bed.  Newton is sprawled out, one leg still up on the mattress while the rest of his limbs have been scattered about.  “I didn’t mean to-”

“Relax dude,” Newton laughs brightly.  “Damn, I guess I just live here now. Why don’t you, uh, come on down so we can finish what we started?”

“Honestly, Newton.” Hermann sighs.  Newton just laughs again.

“I’m just fuckin’ with you,” he grins, rolling away from the bed slightly so he can push himself into a sitting position.  Spinning on his butt, Newton reaches out and grabs both sides of Hermann’s face, pressing close and kissing him again roughly.

Hermann groans in response, fingers going back into his messy dark hair and tugging.  Newton lets out a shaky breath and deepens the kiss, moving up onto his knees as he licks his way into Hermann’s mouth eagerly.  Hermann can feel his cock hardening, twitching as he becomes fully erect within seconds. Hearing Newton make noises like that, feeling his tongue and teeth as he bites at Hermann’s lip, ignites Hermann’s arousal and want instantly.

“Oh Newton,” Hermann moans, gripping Newton’s hair tighter and shifting, rocking his hips against the mattress as he presses closer.

“ _ Fuck _ , Hermann, oh my god,” Newton gasps, breaking the kiss and staring with wide eyes when he realizes the friction Hermann has started creating for himself.  “Jesus dude, move, hurry.”

Newton’s urgency makes Hermann shiver, and he certainly doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s pushing himself up and rolling back over to his previous position against the pillows.  He glances down and sees where his boxers are tented now, before palming at himself and sighing at the relief it grants him. Newton scrambles onto the bed as he’s unfastening his jeans, shoving them down and kicking at them as they fall further down his legs.

Newton falls onto the bed with a grunt, brow furrowed in focus as he finally kicks off his jeans and tosses them across the room.  He wastes no time in straddling Hermann again, leaning in and kissing him roughing. Hermann grabs at Newton’s waist, soft and warm and pliant against his fingers, and moans as they start to rock against one another.

“God, Newton,” Hermann sighs, clutching Newton tightly and letting his head fall back as Newton begins pressing slow kisses along his jaw and neck.  Hermann shivers, sucking in a sharp breath as Newton moves back up and bites at his jaw.

Pulling away, Newton sits back on his haunches and grabs the bottom of Hermann’s shirt.  Grinning, Hermann sits up straighter and raises his arms just in time for Newton to yank the shirt off and toss it blindly behind him.  Hermann rolls his eyes at the mess he’s making, but Newton dives back in for another kiss before he can say anything about it.

Newton’s hands start eagerly exploring Hermann’s now bare chest, sliding up his stomach and brushing across his nipples.  Hermann whimpers, and he can feel Newton smiling against his mouth.

“I love how sensitive you are,” Newton whispers, rubbing his thumbs in small circles across Hermann’s hardening nipples.  Hermann digs his fingers harder into Newton’s waist, shivering and rocking his hips up as best he can without hurting himself.

“Newton please,” Hermann groans, trembling with desire and stimulation.

“I’ve got you babe, don’t worry,” Newton reassures him, kissing him gently.  “Just watch that mean right hook of yours, okay?”

Hermann gasps and then starts to giggle against Newton’s lips, the laughter emerging easily once again.  Laughing hadn’t come this easily to Hermann in a long time, but being with Newton is just so … fun. 

“ _ Stop it _ ,” Hermann was laughing breathlessly.  He leans back, an open-mouthed smile on his face and his eyes crinkling.  “It was an accident.”

“Yeah but still, you’re super strong,” Newton compliments, following him and rubbing his nose against Hermann’s neck.  “It’s sexy. God, Hermann. Can … Can I fuck you? Please?”

The question catches Hermann off guard and he sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes widening.  Newton has never asked that. In the time that they have become intimate with one another, it would always feel natural for Newton to bottom (Newton admitted during their first time how much he preferred it, babbling on about how  _ wonderful _ and  **_full_ ** Hermann made him, moaning loudly and begging for more).  

Newton wants to fuck him.  The second the words leave his lips Hermann realizes it’s exactly what he wants too.  He hasn’t been properly fucked in a long time, and god does he want to feel that fullness.  He wants to give himself over to Newton, to let himself be taken completely, and he’s nodding before he can find the words.

They’re a fumbling mix of hands and lips and teeth, hurriedly grabbing at one another and barely able to stay apart long enough to get the rest of their clothes off.  Like the others, Newton tosses them all this way and that, making Hermann sigh and laugh and shake his head. When he moves down Hermann’s body to tug his socks off, Newton instead gets distracted with kissing up his legs, getting closer and closer to Hermann’s leaking erection.  He nuzzles the warm bend between Hermann’s thigh and crotch, pulling an almost obscene high pitched whine from the back of Hermann’s throat.

“You haven’t been fucked in a while, have you?” Newton asks, his voice rough as he licks a stripe up the side of Hermann’s dick.  He moves a hand down between Hermann’s legs, lightly brushing his balls and moving down to briefly tease his entrance. Hermann whines again, his hips twitching even though he knows Newton wouldn’t even consider pressing anything into him yet.

“N-no,” Hermann confirms, his head rolling to the side.  He can feel precum trickling down his dick and it makes him shiver.  “O-only. Only me.”

“Only you?” Newton repeats, moaning.  “Jesus, Herms. Toys?”

Hermann nods.  “A-and. And fingers.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Newton curses, grabbing Hermann’s good hip tightly.  Hermann lets out a breathless, almost delirious giggle, biting his lip hard and shifting on the bed.  Newton seems to catch onto his wordless request for touch and takes the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard.  

Hermann cries out and bucks his hips up, not even intending to, but Newton moves along with them seamlessly to avoid taking too much of Hermann into his mouth before he’s prepared for it.  Hermann hisses at the dull pain the movement causes, and Newton laughs softly as he releases Hermann, kissing down the side of his erection gently.

“Careful there, big guy,” he says, giving Hermann’s aching hip a brief, light massage that almost instantly relieves the pain.  Hermann can feel himself sinking into the mattress, all the tension seeping out of him within moments.

Newton kisses back and forth along Hermann’s dick a bit longer, each touch a dizzying mixture of soothing and arousing, pulling soft little noises of pleasure from Hermann every time.  Then, he’s pushing up, leaving kisses all along Hermann’s body as he moves. Before he can lean away, Hermann grabs for him and yanks him in for a heated kiss. Newton groans into it, lining their erections up and rocking down against Hermann once, twice, a third time.  Hermann is shaking, continuing to grab at Newton even as the man pulls away and reaches for his side table.

“Hang on,” Newton laughs affectionately, knocking things around until he finds what he’s looking for.  He lets out a pleased noise of triumph, and Hermann watches him bring the bottle of lube over to squirt some out onto his fingers.

They lock eyes as Newton slicks up his fingers, and the only sound filling the room is their panting.  Hermann carefully spreads his legs a bit more, pausing to ensure it was still going to be a comfortable position, and then he nods slightly.  Newton grins and nods back, and Hermann bites his lip, bursting with affection for the man sitting between his legs.

“We’ll go slow,” Newton whispers, gazing down at Hermann like he’s the eighth wonder of the world.  Hermann frowns and huffs, which makes Newton laugh again. “Listen here, eager beaver, we’re gonna go slow.  I will not let myself hurt you.”

“I’m not fragile, Newton, you don’t have to-” Hermann was starting to fuss, before sucking in a breath and falling quiet as Newton rubs his index finger against his entrance.  Hermann whimpers. “Newton please.”

“I’m not saying you’re fragile, you nerd, but you haven’t been fucked in a while and that means something.  I wanna be careful,” Newton says, looking at Hermann pointedly as he breaches his entrance, slipping the first third of his finger inside.  Hermann cries out and clutches at the sheets underneath him tightly. “Besides, I said I was gonna rock your world. Get ready to rock.”

Hermann snorts, which makes Newton smirk again before focusing on the task at hand.  True to his word, Newton moves slowly, taking his time in opening Hermann up. He slides a single finger in and out for a little bit, watching Hermann for any signs of discomfort, before finally adding a second finger.  Hermann presses down on them, needing more, so much more. The turnaround time is quicker and then Newton is adding a third, and before long is properly fucking him with all three.

“Oh please, Newton please, I’m ready I need you,  _ please _ ,” Hermann babbles, unashamed at how much he’s begging the other man.  It feels good but it’s not enough, he needs more, he wants so badly to feel Newton inside of him.

“Okay, babe, okay,” Newton says soothingly, before pulling his fingers out and wiping them hastily on the sheets.  Hermann groans, slumping down into the mattress and rubbing his face with a trembling hand.

Newton leans up and kisses Hermann, blindly reaching for the condom that Hermann didn’t see him grab.  He settles in a better position, pressing their foreheads together as he tears open the package and rolls the condom on.  He pauses to make sure it’s on securely and then grabs the lube again, his nose bumping against Hermann’s gently as he squirts more of the cool liquid into his hand.  This was also the exact time that the bottle decided to let both men know that it was close to empty, if the weird, airy farting sound is any indication. There is a pause, a brief moment of silence, before they burst out laughing at the exact same time.

“Well, gotta go shopping it sounds like,” Newton jokes, his voice trembling as he contains his laugher long enough to speak.  This only makes Hermann laugh harder. Newton shifts, pressing his head down against Hermann’s chest as they both shake and laugh and snort.  

“It’s absurd that we’re laughing over it,” Hermann huffs, sliding a hand up Newton’s back and tapping a silent melody along his skin.  Newton squeezes the bottle again gently, making the sound again, and it brings out another peal of laughter from Hermann. He smacks Newton’s side as the other man snickers.  “ _ Stop that _ .”

“You love it,” Newton laughs as he lifts himself and gets back to task, tossing the lube bottle aside and working on covering his cock.

“I love  **you** ,” Hermann shoots back, his voice barely above a whisper.

Newton freezes, glancing up at Hermann with wide eyes and parted lips.  Hermann wants to kiss those lips. His heart is pounding so hard as he realizes that he said it out loud, his chest fluttering in anticipation and nerves.  It’s not like it’s a secret. Hermann loves Newton, he knows that Newton loves him, and any doubts he’d previously had about it got chased away when they were in the Drift together.  They’re in love. Ideally, they’ll be together for the rest of their lives.

Knowing something and saying something, however, are two different things.  Figuring out their relationship has been a thrilling whirlwind, and yet … they had not said those three words.  Until now.

“Hermann,” Newton says, his voice strained from arousal and something Hermann can’t quite pin down.  His brow furrows, his lips still parted, and Hermann bites his own.

“I love you,” he repeats louder, pushing down the urge to add  _ you daft man _ to the end of it.  Newton knows anyway, Hermann can tell.  He’s grinning and darting forward, and their lips are crashing together, and all Hermann can do is gasp into Newton’s mouth and cling to him.

“Oh my god I love you too,” Newton groans, cupping Hermann’s cheek with his clean hand.  “I love you so much, I just-”

“Ssssshh,” Hermann tries to soothe him, laughing affectionately and kissing him again.  Newton huffs shakily, returning the kiss almost hungrily. “Now please fuck me, darling.”

“ **God** ,” Newton groans, nodding and pulling back.  He’s panting raggedly as he sits back, settling between Hermann’s legs and running a hand up his good one.  “Let me know if I, ah, if you-”

“I will,” Hermann nods.  Newton’s shoulders sag and he smiles in relief, clearly grateful that Hermann knew what he was trying to say.

Licking his lips, Newton glances down and focuses, panting softly as he takes a hold of Hermann’s good ankle and lifts his foot.  He presses closer, letting go of the slender leg once it has come to rest against his torso and shoulder. Hermann watches as Newton takes a hold of his cock and lines it up, feels the slightest pressure as he rubs his head against Hermann’s entrance.

Hermann groans at the teasing sensation, letting out a heavy breath he doesn’t realize he was holding.  He wants Newton to hurry, he wants to feel everything, but he knows they need to go slow. Swallowing thickly, he lifts his head again and locks eyes with Newton, falling into those breathtaking galaxy irises that never seemed to know if they wanted to be blue or green or …

Slowly, Newton pushes into him.  Hermann sucks in a sharp breath and forces himself to relax.  Newton is lightly massaging his hips as he shifts, and it helps,  _ ooohhh _ it helps.  Hermann sighs, his body easily going pliant after a moment, and Newton pushes in a little further.  Hermann’s cock twitches, bumping against his stomach, aching to be touched.

Newton is breathing heavily and Hermann is whimpering with each shift, rolling and angling his hips as they adjust to one another.  Finally,  _ finally _ , Newton bottoms out with a soft groan, leaning forward and pressing his hands flat against the pillows on either side of Hermann’s head.  Hermann’s leg falls free and he moves to curl it around Newton’s waist, digging his heel into the man’s back to push him closer. Newton squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a breathless laugh.

“What?” Hermann asks, reaching up and stroking Newton’s cheek.

“I’m, uh, probably not gonna last long,” Newton admits, his voice strained.  He turns and kisses the inside of Hermann’s wrist. The touch is like lightning, and Hermann whimpers.

“Then you better hurry up and fuck me,” Hermann smirks, rolling his hips the best he can.  It’s a quick and shallow motion, but it’s just enough that they both let out a loud moan at the sensation it brings.

“You, Hermann Gottlieb, are a sassy bottom,” Newton teases, pulling out slightly and pushing back in.  Hermann digs his heel into Newton’s back again and groans.

“Mmmm, pot, meet kettle,” Hermann snorts, and then Newton is pressing in again and kissing him messily.  

Hermann throws his arms around Newton and digs his nails into his back, clinging to Newton as he begins to find a slow rhythm.  They kiss and bite, laugh and moan, their hearts racing as Newton begins to pick up the pace. Hermann does have to shift a few times, interrupting Newton briefly to relieve some pressure on his hip.  Finally, he lets his other leg fall and plants his foot on the mattress, using it as leverage to meet Newton’s thrusts eagerly. He can’t stop grinning. Newton is over him and in him, he feels so full and the stretch hurts but in the best way.  He can’t stop grinning.

“Harder,” he gasps, feeling the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach.  “Newton, you darling man, please.”

Newton groans and does exactly as asked, pushing himself up slightly to get a better angle and thrusting in quicker.  He’s panting heavier, and his movements are becoming slightly unsteady, so Hermann knows he’s close.

“C-call me that again,” Newton pleads, eyes dark with arousal and gripping the pillows under his hands tightly.

“Darling,” Hermann purrs, gazing up at Newton and smiling. 

“Oh god, Herms, I’m close,” Newton gasps, snapping his hips roughly.

“Kiss me,” Hermann says, grabbing Newton’s face and tugging him down for a hard kiss.  Newton adjusts quickly, letting his weight fall to his forearm, which is now flat on the bed, giving him the proper support he needs to keep thrusting into Hermann.

“I love you,” Newton all but cries against Hermann’s lips.  

“I love you too,” Hermann groans, sliding his fingers into Newton’s hair and tugging, sucking on his bottom lip.  Newton laughs breathlessly, the noise fading into a wheezing moan, and it’s the most beautiful sound Hermann’s ever heard.  He grips Newton’s hair tightly again, tugging in time with his thrust, and it’s all the other man needs to topple over the edge.

Newton gasps and moans as he comes, snapping his hips to bury himself in Hermann as deep as he can go.  Hermann swears he can feel Newton’s erection pulsing inside of him, and he’s shaking as he lets go of Newton’s hair so he can gently cup his cheeks with both hands.  He’s so close himself, almost agonizingly so, edging sweetly as Newton works through his orgasm.

“Oh Hermann,” Newton whines, his hips twitching.  He’s gasping for air, taking in big gulps that don’t seem to be enough.  It’s so lovely.

It only takes Newton a moment to recover before realization hits him.  Still inside of Hermann, he pushes himself up and wraps his hand around Hermann’s aching cock.  It only takes a few quick strokes before Hermann is shuddering and whining. He rocks his hips instinctively and it makes Newton gasp and twitch with how oversensitive he is, yet he still does not pull his softening dick out of Hermann.  He swipes his thumb across Hermann’s head and squeezes just right, and Hermann shouts Newton’s name as he comes.

He arches his back, feeling moisture hitting his chest, and the movement finally causes Newton to slip out of him.  He groans mournfully at the loss, before sagging back down into the mattress, panting. Newton strokes him through the release, pauses, and then slowly strokes again.  Hermann hisses, letting out a wheezing giggle as he twitches and rolls away from Newton’s touch.

“S-stop,” he gasps, laughing.  Newton is laughing too.

“Dude, you’ve got some  _ aim _ .”  He’s sitting back and going to the edge of the bed to remove the full condom carefully, tying it off and tossing it in the small trash can nearby.  Hermann rolls back to his previous position, eyeing the come that is striped across his chest and stomach. He hums thoughtfully.

“So it would seem,” he nods.

“Here, I got ya.”  Newton moves across the bed on his knees, holding a small towel Hermann hadn’t seen him grab.  His partner was being quite the ninja this evening. Hermann sighs happily as Newton wipes him clean, and then tosses the towel to the floor.

“Your poor floor,” Hermann snorts, stretching out an arm for Newton to curl close against his side.  He does so without hesitation, and Hermann hums again.

“Eh, it’s fine.”

“This is why you fell earlier.”  Hermann is feeling sleepy now. He is aching in all the best ways, he is sated and bursting with adoration for the man beside him, and all he wants to do is sleep.  Perhaps shower … Yes. Yes, they will need to shower.

Newton shifts, pushing up onto his elbow and gazing down at Hermann with a dopey grin on his face.  Hermann blinks up at him, his mouth twitching up in a small smile.

“What?” he asked, chuckling.  “Did I get some on my face?”

“Nah,” Newton laughs.  “Nah, you’re just … beautiful.”

Hermann blushes, the red tint spreading across his cheeks within moments.  It extends down to his chest and up to the tips of his ears, and Newton just smiles even wider.

“Also you’re totally still in your socks, dude.”

“I noticed that,” Hermann rolls his eyes.  “Now who’s fault is that? Certainly not mine.”

“Yeah yeah, I concede.  I got distracted,” Newton says, biting his lip.  He pauses for a moment and rubs the back of his head, eyes flicking down a bit bashfully.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hermann laughs, tugging Newton down for a slow kiss.

“I can’t believe you waited until I was about to be balls deep in you before you said it,” Newton muttered against his lips.

“ _ Newton _ !!” Hermann shouts, smacking his shoulder.  Newton laughs loudly. “Don’t be so crass. Good lord.”

“Sorry sorry sorry,” Newton says, still laughing.  He kisses Hermann again, and then buries his face into Hermann’s neck.  “You love me, though.”

“Yes …” Hermann smiles happily, stroking Newton’s hair and pressing close.  He shuts his eyes, basking in their closeness, in the warm feeling of Newton’s skin pressed against his.  “Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please go look at this SUPER CUTE comic that k_sci_janitor (on Twitter and Tumblr) drew based on this fic!! I've got heart eyes, hehe.   
> http://k-sci-janitor.tumblr.com/post/178974079270/so-i-had-to-draw-this-scene-because-fuck-it-was


End file.
